brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
J. Jonah Jameson
Marvel |Accessories = Newspaper Camera |Variations =Spider-Man Super Heroes |Years =2004, 2013 |Appearances =4855 Spider-Man's Train Rescue 851029 J. Jonah Jameson Key Chain 76005 Spider-Man: Daily Bugle Showdown }} John Jonah Jameson is a minifigure from the Spider-Man theme released in 2004. He was redesigned in 2013 for the Marvel subtheme as a minor character of Super Heroes. Description Spider-Man Variant He has the flat top hairpiece in black and face printed with black wrinkles and grey eyebrows and moustache. He has a black torso, white arms, and flesh hands. The torso is printed with a black vest, a white undershirt, and a loose tie with flesh showing. He has black unprinted legs. This variant represents his appearance in the Spider-Man trilogy. Super Heroes Variant In 2013, he was redesigned for the Super Heroes theme to resemble his appearance in Ultimate Spider-Man. He now has Part 64798 in dark stone grey. His face is the German Mechanic's with cheekbones and a second angry face. He has a sand blue torso, arms, hips and legs, and flesh hands. His torso is printed with a sand blue suit, white shirt, a red tie, and a brown belt with a silver buckle. There is back printing depicting the back of the suit, similar to Lex Luthor's, but the sides of the suit are removed. Background ''Spider-Man'' trilogy'' Jameson was the head of the Daily Bugle and went on a smear campaign against Spider-Man, saying that Spider-Man was a menace. He became Peter Parker's boss when Peter was able to provide him with close-up photos of Spider-Man. When Peter Parker decided to retire Spider-Man, Jameson acquired Spider-Man's suit which was found by a garbage man in a garbage. He then hung it in his office, but it was taken back by Spider-Man when he decided to return to crime-fighting. ''Ultimate Spider-Man'' Jameson was the head of Daily Bugle Communications and used large screens all over New York to spread news and the message that and all other masked vigilantes are a menace. Despite his hatred of masked heroes, he was shown to praise the black suited Spider-Man (Harry Osborn as a controlled Venom) and Flash Thompson as a fake Spider-Man (he was in the real Spidey suit and manipulated by Peter) and happy when Spider-Man and his team (Iron Fist, Nova, White Tiger, and Power Man) were forced to clean up after a battle as part of the clean up crew Damage Control. He even went as far as to try to expose Beetle, which caused Beetle to try and kill Jameson, leading to Spider-Man and his team having to protect him. After the team succeeded, it was revealed that Jameson is not in his office at the DBC building, but at another location reporting from a monitor. LEGO Marvel Super Heroes In LEGO Marvel Super Heroes, J. Jonah Jameson was seen in his office when Captain America and Mister Fantastic's fight with Doctor Octopus goes through the Daily Bugle. In the first Bonus Mission, J. Jonah Jameson is seen when Agent Coulson oversees Doctor Octopus' community service of rebuilding the parts of the Daily Bugle that got trashed during his fight with Captain America and Mister Fantastic. LEGO.com Description Notes * Jameson's 2004 head has been reused for several different minifigures, and the moustache and eyebrow colour has also been changed to brown for some of them. The most notable minifigures include a Guard, Hoth Officer and the Airplane Mechanic. This variation's torso has been used for several different minifigures, including a good deal of yellow flesh minifigures, despite the fact that the neckline is light flesh. *In the Spider-Man trilogy and Ultimate Spider-Man TV show and the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Jameson was played and voiced by Oscar winner J.K. Simmons who also voiced Cave Johnson in Portal 2. * The Super Heroes version of Jameson's torso looks slightly similar to the Minifigures (Theme) version of President Business' torso piece. Gallery of Variants variant |img2=JJJFig2.PNG |txt2=Super Heroes variant }} Gallery cgi_jameson.png|CGI of the Super Heroes version 521415e9d0898.jpg|Jonah in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes JJonahJameson_01.png|Jonah in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes J-jonah-jameson-lego-marvel-super-heroes-6.22 thumb.jpg Appearances 2004: * 4855 Spider-Man's Train Rescue * 851029 J. Jonah Jameson Key Chain 2013: * 76005 Spider-Man: Daily Bugle Showdown Video Game Appearances * ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes'' * ''LEGO Marvel's Avengers'' (cameo) * ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2'' Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Marvel Minifigures Category:Spider-Man minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2004